Aléjame
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Rinalí Lee y Rhode Camelot poseen una afinidad sobrenatural. AllenRinalí EXPLÍCITO.
1. Aléjame 1

* * *

_Tuve un sueño. Compartido, pero una parte, la más importante, era mía y de nadie más. Soñé con las cartas de tarot que mi tío usa en Navidad. Soñé que yo era la Muerte, con mi túnica roja y brillante, mis piernas cubiertas con un par de medias blancas, y mis manos sujetando firmemente la Hoz Negra. Mi cabello rebelde y oscuro llegaba hasta mis hombros, como una madeja de espinas rozando mi piel áspera, pegada a mis huesos. Mis lobos estaban muertos, con las tripas hacia fuera, regados por el Valle del Destino. En la Nieve del Olvido, los restos de mis demonios se perdían. Sin embargo, mi sonrisa era enorme. Y tan afilada como los colmillos de mis mascotas. _

_Fue en el mismo puente que nos separaba antes. En vez de hallarnos enfrentadas, me encontré con que caminaba yo a la mitad, triunfante y diáfana. _

_A medida que cruzaba, que me acercaba al otro lado, en la cabeza me nacían rosas y mi capa negra se volvía blanca. Yo tenía puesta una túnica de lienzo, doblada a la altura de mis pechos planos. _

_En cuanto a la otra...Recuerdo sus muñecas frías (tiesos capullos, apretados dentro de mis garras, hasta donde comenzaban sus brazos). Cosas flojas y rojizas. Su propia túnica era al principio inmaculadamente blanca. Cuando la arrastré , ya muerta, por la nieve, la tela se volvió más fina y suave, como mi propia seda. En sus propios cabellos, las rosas que antes eran carnosas, se secaron y murieron sobre su sien opaca. Su piel se oscureció de repente, como si el sol que eclipsaba le arrojara la noche encima. La mía se hizo blanca, como si una luna imaginaria se reflejara en ella. _

_Y mi cabello...Tuve que soltarla un momento, para apartarlo de mi rostro, porque era largo y suave, demasiado líquido, como agua. Noté mis dedos, que eran pálidos y carnosos. Los cerré en un puño y lo elevé al cielo, clamando mi victoria._

* * *

_En esta región aún hace frío, en tanto allí, en donde está **ella**, se siente que despunta la primavera. _

**_Él_**_ gritó y **ella** cayó inconsciente mientras yo arreglaba el lazo en mi cuello, apartando un mechón oscuro de mi rostro. Sonreí ante mis ojos del color de la aurora boreal y pinté con negro los bordes de mis párpados, para asemejar mi porte al de una reina egipcia. _

_Por cierto, **ella** no usa maquillaje. Nunca la he sentido frente al espejo, colocándoselo. Sé que peina su cabello con un cuidado enfermizo, todas las noches antes de dormir , mientras habla con **él**. Su estúpido hermano mayor. _

_También tengo hermanos. Algunos de ellos también son lentos. Hoy cenamos todos, en familia. Por eso llegué a sentarme a la mesa, con aire distraído y una canción en mi garganta, sonriendo y acariciando la servilleta naranja frente a mí. En el reflejo de mi anillo dorado, ví una baranda plateada, contra la cual golpeó **su** cabeza. Le dolía , pero se sumió en la oscuridad y sé que vió a mi familia, borrosa y difusa, como en un sueño pasado. _

_Supe que ella se dormía por completo, después de que su cabeza diera contra algo frío y duro, aflojando cada músculo y perdiéndose instantáneamente. Se alejó de su propio espacio y la sentí; una intrusa dentro de mí, observando todo lo que yo veía, haciendo de lejos , lo mismo que yo. _

_Los ojos de mi tío resplandecían en la oscuridad. Balbuceé algo sobre la alegría de la familia y él perdonó mis palabras , torpes y discordantes. Parecía saber... _

_Degusté mi cena, jugando a contestar preguntas, a ser el reflejo de Dorian Gray mientras la belleza de **la otra** se perdía. Mis dientes afilados rechinando. _

_Al final, me escabullí a mi alcoba de nuevo para estudiar. Cuando mi tío regresó a la suya, desde el taller, fui a visitarlo, a festejarlo y a no permitirle bostezar. Siempre está cansado cuando trabaja demasiado y debo hacerle una fiesta, levantar mis brazos y enredarme en sus hombros para que giremos juntos en un enorme torbellino de antifaces y papel maché de colores brillantes. Somos todo lo contrario a **ella** y **él**, que se miran de lejos y a penas, muy poco, suelen tomarse las manos como afirmando que se conocen._


	2. Chapter 2

**_It was not a chance meeting_**

**_Feel my heart beating; _**

**_You're the one _**

_Mi hermano dice que dormirá más tarde y sus pasos se dirigen a mi puerta. Me sonríe con ternura. Sacudo mi cabeza y lo saludo con las manos. Empieza el malestar. Del otro lado, en otra parte, ella comienza a desvestirse. _

_Son muy felices. Resuenan sus risas en mis oídos y debo subir la frazada a mi cabeza, apretar mucho mis ojos y desvestirme por completo, a gritos que muerden la almohada. _

_Quiero dormir, Dios mío, hacer que se vayan esos títeres siniestros. Las campanas doblan por ellos y mi grito se traspasa a su garganta y sé que sale por sus labios, rojos como la sangre (¿Están pintados con sangre?), con la forma de una ovación. Pero no son sólo ellos. Los dos que bailan como invocando al mismo infierno, perturbando las almas que penan por sus acciones. Las encapsulan y encadenan. Ella tiene un collar de piedras negras: En cada cuenta, un inocente suplica clemencia al alto cielo. Ellos escuchan y se deleitan. Ella cree que son algo precioso y yo me hundo en mi alcoba, gimiendo por misericordia._

_Rezo por mi alma. Me pregunto si Allen duerme, si pudo conciliar el sueño. _

_Debo pensar en Allen, arropar mi sueño en su voz. _

_Contar hacia atrás para que se vayan las pesadillas. _

_Pensar poesías. El rostro de Kanda, derramándose en mi piel. _

_Es una cábala. Creo que siempre que lo evoco, se lleva todo lo malo. Junto su efigie, la mezclo con la de Allen y el reflejo de mi hermano, como tres escudos. Con eso me basto. Cuento hacia atrás y me basto. _

_Pasan las horas como segundos cristalizados en el reloj. Pero cuando logro dormir, tengo un sueño muy extraño. _

**_You could take all this, take it away _**

**_I'd still have it all _**

_Debo saltar, porque es una competencia y soy una amazona, envuelta en lienzo blanco, intentando domar un león de nieve. Apreso su melena, delato mi dolor y uso su nombre para dominarlo. _

_La tarea: Debo convertirme en Reina, domando al león. Que es Allen, pues huele como él, y su voz es también ronca, como un ronroneo quebradizo de momentos. Soy la princesa. _

_Estoy en medio de un camino enorme, de piedra blanca, que jamás concluye. El pelaje sigue en mis manos, como un recordatorio, pero el león ha huido. Lo he domado y le mandé huir. _

_En ese preciso instante, comprendo que soy la Reina y no me gusta. Sacudo mi cabeza y grito, hasta que caigo a los pies de una planta de granadas. _

_Y el camino hacia la otra se abre. La que no es Reina, pero cree serlo. La que me odia al caer la noche. Sonreí , me puse en pie, esperanzada. _

_Soy yo , como en un espejo, o en un anagrama. Soy cualquier cosa, cabalgando en un caballo esquelético, llevando una lanza entre las manos, sumamente afilada su punta terminada en hoz. _

_Un mal augurio viene hacia mí. Los cuervos se posan en la planta y graznan, histéricos. Pero yo abro los brazos y espero. _

_Ella, que es pupila de los Dioses Antiguos, sirvienta del Ángel Traidor, vive muy, muy lejos y no reina sobre nada. Es, sin embargo, dueña de todo lo que está a mi alcance. _

_Pero si también soy yo, entonces¿Por qué me odia? La siento. Baja del corcel en un salto. Se baja la capucha negra y soy yo, bajo la piel oscura y los ojos crueles. _


	3. Chapter 3

**_'Cause I've climbed the tree of life _**

**_And that is why, no longer scared if I fall _**

_A veces sé, por ejemplo, cuando esa pequeña zarigüeya tiene frío. No se queja. Nunca, mientras que siente hielo en sus huesos. Camina tras Allen Walker y él no le presta atención. Sé que sufre , pero le sonríe y le habla con suavidad. Desearía golpearlo, para que me escuche, cuando menos a mí cuando no soy ella y siento deseos de ser quien le dé muerte. _

_Solamente puedo congelar el odio mientras espero frente a mi chimenea a que pase la noche. Debo darles ventaja, pero él la arroja al suelo bajo su peso. Hacen el amor, él la desea y se expresa con lascivia infantil, besando su cuello, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella y presionándola contra unas frazadas viejas , apiñadas sobre la tierra helada. ¡Yo no permitiría que me tuvieran en ese estado! Yo le arrancaría los órganos a ese hombre que pretendiera tomarme por la fuerza. Me calentaría con su sangre derramada y no pasaría el frío que ella siente en la espalda cuando la presiona. _

_No me fastidia tanto como cuando voy a dormir con mi tío y ella puede sentirme viéndola de lejos con desprecio. Pero odio el ojo maldito de Allen Walker, al cual ella guarda secreto pavor. Un día muy cercano, se lo arrancaré, lo dejaré ciego para que jamás vuelva a mirarnos con él. En mi té rojo percibo su saliva , la sal en su boca y me repugna. Prefiero, si es posible, los labios de mi hermano, también mojados pero más bruscos y menos patéticos. _

_Ahora, cuando ella comienza a regresar a su cuerpo, cuando el momento del orgasmo se ha ido, y me importa menos. Es algo personal, que sólo ella y yo comprendemos. Yo conmigo, ella consigo. Es más dueña de su infortunio cuando está sola con él. Lejos de mí, pero sola junto a él. _

_Como sea, si le gusta tanto, que sufra y se hiele en el suelo. Desnuda y acurrucada contra sábanas demasiado delgadas. Yo aguanto desde aquí. Creo que le ayuda saber que soy más fuerte. _

**Tarot: La muerte y La Fuerza. **

_Cuando toco sus cartas, tiemblo de fascinación. El calor de sus manos se contagia a ellas._

_Elijo una que está especialmente caliente: Me quema la yema del dedo índice. Cuando mi tío la voltea, es la Carta de la Fuerza._

_¿Una lección moral sobre ella? Me río._

_Es una amazona, doncella virgen docta en las armas. Desnuda como vino al mundo, abrazada a un león blanco, luchando con sutileza._

_-Debe (¿Ella o yo?) el consultante aprender a manejar su fuerza interior al tratar con la vida. Incluso si es para quitarla.-Me reflejo en sus gafas amarillentas. Su voz rechina frente a mí, se vuelca sobre las tazas de té y se astilla en mis oídos, con dulzura._

_Está allí, esa fuerza nuestra (mía) para que yo la tome y maneje a mi antojo._

_Sólo debo alcanzarla. Averiguar cómo._

_No es que la necesite, tampoco._

_Pero, podría serme útil para destruir éste mundo al que tanto desprecio._

_Esa es nuestra primera lección moral. Necesitaremos fuerza para ir a través de las otras lecciones. Fuerza. Sangre. _

* * *

**Comentarios de Masky, engorronada**

* * *

_Lamento haberlo hecho un pseudo-songfic.No es algo que haya previsto. No sé si lo habrán notado, pero ésto tiene fuerte relación con las cartas de tarot, a las cuales guardo cierta _

_afición. Juro solemnemente que haré todo lo posible porque Rhode sea sádica sin volverse lesbiana de por medio. No prometo resultados óptimos, pero haré lo que esté a mi alcance. Recuerden, sin embargo, lo persuasiva que puede ser...XD_


	4. Chapter 4

**_When I get lost in space _**

**_I can return to this place _**

**_'Cause, you're the one" _**

_-Lo siento, Rinalí… _

_Allen apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, somnoliento. Yo acaricio su espalda y mientras me subo el escote , le digo que está bien. _

_-¿Te…Hice daño?-Pregunta rodeando mi cintura. Suspiro (llevo el aire con cuidado hacia mi garganta , justo ahora que ella decide no respirar) y acaricio su cabello. _

_-No…Es sólo que fue intenso, como ya sabrás.-Le digo sonriente, mordiéndome los labios, reprimiendo la risa, mientras me concentro en su ojo sano, que relampaguea de alegría y gracia. _

_-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! Mi maestro dice que todo está en el tiempo…-Su voz se apaga, incómoda, en tanto que sus mejillas se encienden. Tengo calor y me aparto con suavidad para avivar el fuego casi muerto de la fogata junto a nuestro lecho, improvisado sobre la tierra. Cuando mis pies tocan la hierba húmeda, me estremezco. Hace frío hoy. _

_Me siento extraña junto a las llamas, que son del color de los ojos de ella y duelen con la misma fuerza. Acercarme a él es como hacer vendas para cubrir heridas que aún no han sido hechas. Es grato, pero tiene un gusto amargo. Me alegra pensar que ya comienzo a aliviarnos a ambas -¿Por qué no a los tres, si Allen es tan cercano como creo a las dos?- con ésta provisión de afecto que tanto le perturba, pero nos ayuda indudablemente a seguir. _

_Ella sufre por mí porque está sola y todo lo que nosotros hacemos, le sabe a traición. _

_Cuando vuelvo a la cama, ese delgado colchón que no existe pues es una frazada doblada , le doy un largo beso a Allen, lo rodeo con los brazos y las piernas, me reservo para resistirme a ella por dentro, uniéndome a él. Aprendemos a amarnos de nuevo, con torpe dulzura, largamente. _

_Estoy ya exhausta cuando me lleva de nuevo: Al puente. Otro puente. Allí también hace mucho frío. Acabo de salir de casa, soy ella, con un paraguas al hombro, silbando una canción, con zapatos relucientes de charol. _

_No es que la deteste, pero le temo cuando empuja a los gatos recién nacidos hacia el agua helada. Por diversión. Compara la mirada cariñosa de Allen, que besa mi mejilla, con la del minino cuando lo toma entre las manos, y antes de que llegue yo antes que él, cuando es expelido al vacío. Y yo siento la pelusa y me duele soltarla, porque es tan cruel como gracioso y las comedias arden sobre mí como el ácido, me corroen la piel y abrazo a mi… _

_-¿Rinalí? _

_Pero todo termina cuando ella acaba de cruzar. Los puentes tienen algo místico. Al igual que el orgasmo, las cenas, las despedidas , los saludos. Por eso nos vemos, nos cruzamos. _

_-Rinalí¿Estás bien?-Pregunta de nuevo, despegando los labios húmedos de mi cuello. Suspiro y trato de sacarlo de dentro de mí, con cuidado, sin parecer brusca, en el mismo instante (no sé si es el mismo, porque comenzamos a distanciarnos) en que ella se arregla la falda. _

_-Soy…¿Un mal amante?-Hay un temblor en su voz y una mueca dolorosa en su rostro. Parpadeo, entrelazando mis brazos en su espalda. Ahora no tengo frío. _

_-Eres infinitamente bueno.-Y no puedo evitar sonreír como una madre que tranquiliza a su hijo mimado, tras la pérdida de su jarrón preferido. Lo acuno en mi pecho. –Pero debemos dormir un poco… _

_-Sí.-Pone su cara más ingenua y –ella dice- tonta, mientras se acomoda contra mí, haciendo lo imposible porque su peso no me dañe. Nos dormimos juntos, yo mirando el cielo y él las sábanas, la hierba, mi cabello. Me pregunto a dónde va ella, ahora que nuestros ojos están distantes los unos de los otros. _

**_Fiebre Lunar _**

_-Describiré como pueda... Aunque no recuerde muy bien. No podía respirar, pero abrí los ojos y miré al cielo. Allí estaba la luna, muy blanca, encerrada en un círculo azul. Había mucho poder en ella. Unas gotas azules, rojas y amarillas, iban hacia. Yo me arqueé, poseída por su luz. La torre de la Organización aparece junto. Allí, en una ventana oscura, puedo ver la figura de mi hermano en su escritorio lleno de papeleo. Los perros aúllan, ladran y me hieren los oídos. Entre los lobos, está un hombre corpulento, ladrando con ellos. Lleva traje y galera. Me sonríe por encima de sus gafas y me estremezco, asqueada por sus labios oscuros: La sangre sobre ellos. Me es familiar, también. Frente a él, hay otra forma humana, alta y delgada , también ataviada con una galera y un abrigo largo hasta el suelo. Ambos pelean como perros, hasta que el hombre más grande le quiebra el cuello al otro, de una brutal mordida. Sus ojos amarillos relucen como faroles… _

_No pude terminar de explicarle al dueño de la tienda. _

_-Por lo que me cuentas , parece ser tu propia versión del arcano XVIII. Hay un viejo volumen de interpretación onírica del tarot que quizás te ayude._

Giró sobre sus talones y buscó entre los lomos , hasta dar con un ejemplar sepia.

_Cuando lo deja frente a mí, noto en la cubierta el fondo aguamarina, las orillas plateadas y las hojas doradas. "Arte y Artificio en la lectura del tarot marsellés". _

_-¿Puedo ojearlo? _

_El comerciante me sonríe y asiente, en tanto vuelve a la agenda en la que saca cuentas, junto a la lámpara sobre el mostrador. _

Paso las páginas por los dibujos hasta encontrar La luna. Me humedezco los labios, contemplando las formas.

La carta en cuestión habla del agua. Sé que los tejados están húmedos y que cada vez que ella apoya los zapatos en el borde de una casa, para saltar a la siguiente y avanzar su recorrido por ésta ciudad que nos mantiene prisioneros, las suelas amenazan con resbalar porque están nuevas. No puedo evitar mirar mi propia ropa manchada con yeso, mi falda atravesada por líneas de polvo blanquecino y mis botas cubiertas aún por trozos rojizos de ladrillo. Cuando me aparto un cabello de la frente, queda una marca de carbón en mi mejilla.

Acaricio las páginas , ya con la vista nublada. A ella le falta el aire, pero no la sonrisa.

Oigo la campana de la tienda cuando la puerta se abre tras de mí, pero no presto atención. El costado azul en el agua de la carta me absorbe. Cada vez que ella ordena, las bestias, los monstruos, se inclinan , hacen reverencias. A veces agregan frases incoherentes a éste gesto, pero ellas los golpea o les obliga a estallarse solos.

Sus dedos son tan flexibles y dañinos. Con un solo movimiento puede hundir sus uñas en la piel de esas criaturas y arrancar sin que su cuerpo sufra. Y una mano se aferra a mi hombro y sé que es la de Allen, porque sólo él tiene el toque tan sereno, como si con cada nimio gesto pidiera permiso con anticipación.

-¿Rinalí?

Ella hunde los dedos, las garras, en los cuellos. Corta la yugular y se empapa las manos. La sangre azul no la daña. _La humecta_, pienso con horror. Sus labios se estiran en una sonrisa y yo siento mis ojos girando hacia atrás. Giro con ellos, ya con poca fuerza y me recargo en el mostrador, sosteniendo el libro –que repentinamente me parece muy pesado-contra mi pecho.

-¡Allen!-Exclamo, pero mi voz está diluida y mi sonrisa forzada.-Me asustaste…-Él suelta una carcajada corta, por cortesía, y se coloca una mano –la sana- en su nuca.

-Te ví desde afuera y como estaba perdido…-Oigo su estómago, quejándose por la hora y mi pequeña risa, ahora es genuina.- ¿Podemos ir a comer algo?-Se inclina ligeramente.

Vuelvo de nuevo a ser yo y agradezco al vendedor con una sonrisa, en tanto me agarro del brazo de Allen. Él se sonroja un poco, pero salimos juntos por la puerta. Es cálido y sincero.

-Allí hay una taberna.-Sonrío, indicándole con un movimiento de mi cabeza, hacia delante.

-Oye, Rinalí¿Qué leías en ese lugar?-Pregunta, parpadeando.

Tengo que medir mis pasos para no trastabillar, en tanto ella baila sobre las tejas. Enlazo mi mano a la suya y la presiono, atrayéndolo.

-Ah…Nada en realidad. Te esperaba.-Los dos nos sonreímos y luego miramos hacia otra parte. Yo aprieto mi nariz contra su hombro.-¿Cómo te fue en la búsqueda?-En alguna parte, ella se cuelga las vísceras de sus lacayos al cuello.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Soporto bien, frente al espejo de la sala que pertenecía a esa anciana esquizofrénica. Quebré la Inocencia. Con mis propias manos, la hice trizas. Y los monstruos devoraron a la dueña de éste cuarto. Me arreglo el cabello con la mano derecha, aún ensangrentada. _

_ Anoche, antes de irme, Ticky se quedó viéndome como un tonto. _

_ -¿Pero qué te pasa, Rhode? Podría jurar que estás pálida.-Intentó alargar su mano hacia mi hombro, pero yo me levanté de un salto. Pasó que necesitaba aire. _

_ Ella siente que algo malo ha sucedido. Mientras lo mira engullir, disimula que está como enferma y que le duelen las piernas. Siempre le duelen las piernas. _

_ Cuando regreso, escribo una nueva melodía para el piano. Se la dedico al Conde. Ignoro a Ticky, que está preocupado/celoso/indiferente con mi buen humor contrastando todas sus emociones típicamente bipolares. _

_Me ronda. Mientras que yo me concentro en los arpegios, tratando de no fruncir el ceño. Camina a mi alrededor, dando una interminable bocanada a su cigarrillo. Mirándome con curiosidad, estupor. El cabello me cae sobre la frente, me cubre los ojos, me roza los labios. Pierdo el ritmo y todo se va al mismísimo demonio. _

_ Entonces río, ya fuera de mí, girando en el asiento, haciendo temblar las paredes de la realidad, abrazándome el vientre. _

_Él levanta una ceja, luego la otra. Se lleva el bastón a la barbilla. _

_-¿A qué se debe el chiste, pequeña Rhode?-Pregunta despreocupadamente, pero curvando la sonrisa por encima de la madera, escrutándome con sus ojos, acechando como un animal hambriento. _

_ Ellos viajan. Ahora en un carruaje. No pueden tomarse las manos, porque les acompaña un tercero. Pero se sientan uno frente al otro. Y a veces se miran , haciendo los segundos insoportables._

_ -¿No te acaban de mandar a hacer algo?-Le increpo. _

_ Ticky-perezoso suspira y se encoge de hombros. _

_-Me tomo un momento para ver si estás bien. Es todo.-Se coloca el sombrero de copa y se eleva en el aire. Somos hijos de Noé. Plebeyos , aristócratas, no importa en realidad.-Has crecido mucho últimamente, por cierto.-Comenta, antes de pasar a través del techo. _

** La locura**

Me duermo sobre el piano, con el dedo índice encima del Do, presionando una y otra vez, sin prestarle atención a nada más que su ansiedad. Yo ya sé que es el _comienzo_. He esperado mucho por ello. Con ese gesto de salvajismo, me he perdido la oportunidad de jugar con los Exorcistas. De conocerla _directamente_.

Sólo quiero perder el tiempo hasta que sea hora de darles muerte. O estar cerca, muy cerca, más de lo que estaré jamás como enemiga. Porque el escenario del Conde es muy rígido.

Somos diferentes. A mí me aman. A ella la usan. Y es, de todos modos, cada vez más lejana, perdida en el horizonte. Me duermo, ignorando las palabras del tonto Rero. En ésta sala, estoy sola y permanezco entre sus paredes que se contraen con mi ira, por varios días. Cuando Ticky regresa, parece sorprendido. Casi preocupado.

Me abstengo del teñido púrpura que sangra en el tapiz y vuelco más blanco en el ambiente. Él coloca una mano en mi hombro: a media noche su guante es gris oscuro, pero noto el rojo seco y aspiro el cobre con el almidón, su perfume, su sudor y el de la otra que en alguna parte baila hasta el cansancio. Es la parte en la que las dos coincidimos un poco. Sólo un poco. La línea entre el querer y no querer. Ha bebido demasiado. Aferra la cintura de Allen Walker. Ambos se deslizan por la pista en una melodía lenta que...

-Rhody, te traje un regalo.-La voz de Ticky me suena apagada, como un radio averiado que sólo fastidia. Sus labios se humedecen, tan cerca de mi oído que hago una mueca de asco, antes de reírme todavía más.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero algo tuyo?-Me esfumo y vuelvo a aparecer sobre su espalda. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y apoyo mi mejilla en su nuca, inclinándole el sombrero de copa hacia delante.Tal vez de lejos, eso se vea espontáneo. Pero a ella le duelen las piernas y el vino la hace más pesada. Arrastra los pies, sonríe embobada.-Tendría que ser muy interesante.-Reclamo, empujando el ala con mi mentón.

Ticky hace sonar su espalda, quejándose de que no es tan grande como el Conde y le hago daño.-Ni tan amado, desde luego.-Suspiro, bajándome, reapareciendo en la silla frente al piano.

Es la primera vez que prueba el alcohol fuera de su Iglesia y está emocionada. Se consume en el momento, afloja cada fibra de su ser y deja que sus sentidos hiervan, tomen fuerza y color. Sólo entonces, cuando Ticky se inclina ante mí como un caballero (o el perro que es, mejor dicho) y me ofrece su mano para que la tome, el calor sube a mis mejillas. Río, lo hago y me pongo en pie. A sabiendas de que podemos, soy yo quien lo lleva a él, corriendo por los pasillos , bajando las escaleras, todo a gran velocidad. Luego de que pregunto dónde, él me explica que en un cuarto de la zona este. Me encanta poder atravesar paredes. Y que Ticky tenga que sostenerse el sombrero para que no se le caiga al intentar mantener mis pasos ágiles. No puedo parar de reír.

-¿Qué dices que es?-Le interrogo.-¿Algo muy grande?¿Costoso?¿Novedoso?¿O una antigüedad?-Trato de adivinar, pero él sólo menea la cabeza, me sonríe.

-No hagas trampa, Rhode.-Sacude su dedo índice, pero mi corazón estalla porque llegamos casi al final del séptimo corredor. Debe ser la única puerta iluminada. ¡Es como pararse ante los presentes de Navidad!-Bueno, digamos que es un poco de todo eso.-Yo tengo electricidad corriendo por mis venas y no puedo dejar de dar pequeños saltos. Sin embargo, espero a que sea él quien abra la puerta y me invite a pasar con una inclinación, que devuelvo mucho menos pronunciada, pero con el rostro luminoso.

No deberían bailar, ni embriagarse. El amigo de ambos, el que sobra, los mira desde la oscuridad. Celoso. Patético. Entonces, sólo entonces, me alegro de su arranque de autoestima: piensa que la odia porque ella tiene lo que él desea. Alguien a quien tirarse, que por si fuera poco le ama. ¡No tiene ni la mitad de eso! Y por eso les sigue de lejos, a pasos de distancia. Sólo porque está celoso. Ella bebe más y su boca es frágil. Dice sus pensamientos con la mirada. Él se resiente, pero no le replica. Es gracioso y cuando entro a ver mi regalo, el grito que doy es de éxtasis, más que sorpresa.

* * *

**Remedios Red está ciega o.ó**

No, ya en serio. Puse Alto Contraste como apariencia y estoy tecleando en una hoja blanca...Con fuente también blanca. En fin: No creo que ésto sea Yuri. Me gusta pensar que la relación entre Rhode y Rina es de otro matiz. Tanto dentro de mi engendro como en el manga. A pesar de que sí INSPIRA mucho yuri. Vamos, que si así es la cosa, no hablemos del yaoi . xD

Agradecería a los lectores un par de palabras. En todo caso, me queda MUY buen gusto en la boca que sigan conmigo. Saludos. ñ.ñ


End file.
